


Light them up

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Light them up

Be careful making wishes in the dark  
Can’t be sure when they’ve hit their mark  
And besides, in the mean, meantime  
I’m just dreaming of tearing you apart

 

Всегда следует быть осторожным со своими желаниями: судьба ведь штука такая, как незнакомая дорога, выберешь один из поворотов — а он внезапно оказался не тем, что тебе нужно, ты теперь в западне, бежишь, спасаешься, путаешься, будто находишься в лабиринте.

Черный лес и развалины некогда прекрасной и процветающей немецкой деревушки не хуже этого самого метафорического лабиринта раскрывали весь человеческий потенциал и наталкивали на принятие необдуманных и скоропостижных решений. Заржавевшие останки бастионов и без того внушали не самые приятные воспоминания об Омническом кризисе, а наемник, которого так искал Джек, нашел его и сам.

Территорию следовало проверить и зачистить в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, но, казалось, избавляться планировали не от омников, а от самого Моррисона. Темная дымка преследовала Солдата-76, поджидая его в самых мрачных уголках леса, не давая ему и шанса на побег.

Красные глаза Жнеца горели подобно адскому пламени, вырвавшемуся из самой Преисподней. Террорист вечной тенью преследовал Джека, возникая буквально из ниоткуда. Над областью сгущались тучи, нагнетая тяжелую обстановку. Выстрелы дробовиков раздавались совсем рядом, прямо над ухом.

— Я знаю про каждый твой шаг, Моррисон. — хрипел голос бывшего боевого товарища, облаченного в черный, как вороново крыло, плащ, идеально подходящий к его новому образу. Рейес не собирался останавливаться, продолжая пускать залпы в сторону штурмовика. Стон боли провозгласил о том, что в этот раз он попал в цель.

Сама Смерть пришла по душу старика, предвкушая, как вцепится в нее когтями и начнет бесконечно терзать, пока то, за чем он пришел, не будет принадлежать только ему. Джек успел забыть, КТО именно завладел его душой еще до развала «Overwatch» — ему нужно было напомнить об этом. Насильно.

I’m in the details with the devil  
No, the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out the cage  
I’m a young lover’s rage

 

Вынырнув прямо за спиной Моррисона, материализовавшись в человека, Габриэль резко прижал соперника к стене, вынудив выронить оружие. Он жаждал только его крови, только это дало бы ему почувствовать себя живым. Жнец смачно ударил Солдата по лицу, разбив визор и обнажив шрамы.

— Мне жаль, что они — не моих рук дело, Джек.

Моррисон зашипел от боли, пытаясь вырваться, пинался, но Смерть всем своим телом навалилась на него, поставив колено у него между ног; Рейес сорвал с него маску и схватил за горло, с небывалым удовлетворением впиваясь когтями-лезвиями в его кожу. Разорвать на мелкие кусочки — это единственное, чего он хотел.

Запах хвои смешивался с металлическим запахом крови Джека. Рука старика потянулась, чтобы достать биотическое поле, но оказалась перехваченной Жнецом.

— Не смей, Морри.

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I’ve got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you’re the antidote to everything except for me

 

Рейес рассматривал шрамы на лице соперника. Джек тяжело дышал от потери крови и был готов вот-вот потерять сознание.

— Это тебе ничего не даст, — кряхтел он из-за жгучей боли в спине, постепенно сползая вниз.

Жнец хрипло рассмеялся, считая бывшего друга настоящим идиотом, каким он всегда и был.

— Твоя смерть сделает мне лучше, ублюдок. — жесткий рывок руками, чтобы поправить тело штурмовика, не позволяя ему упасть; стон страданий последовал за этим действием в ответ. — Сдохни.

Ему нравилось измываться над ним, нравилось смотреть на то, какой беспомощной марионеткой в его руках был некогда храбрый командир Моррисон.

— Ты принадлежишь только мне, мразь.

Жнец схватил его за глотку и резко кинул в сторону дерева, моментально дематериализовавшись в черную смертоносную дымку и переместившись вновь к Джеку. 

Солдат вновь хотел дотянуться до биотического поля, но на его груди оказался тяжелый сапог Смерти, грузом вдавливающий его в землю. Руки инстинктивно пытались убрать это с себя, чтобы дышать и бороться за жизнь.

С какой-то садистской нежностью Габ все же отставил ногу и пнул Моррисона в бок: он уже был без сил, он ничего не смог бы ему сделать. Остатки достоинства разбивались в прах. Сейчас бы очень помог внезапный выстрел от Аны, но она на другой миссии, а значит — Джек сам по себе. И может здесь погибнуть.

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

 

Постепенно угасающая жизнь штурмовика, как думал Жнец, все же не приносила ему того удовольствия, которое он ожидал получить: ему доставляло унижать его, избивать, мстить, только это давало ему почувствовать себя вновь полноценным. Если смысл его ненависти исчезнет, то и у него самого не будет желания существовать.

Из последних сил, воспользовавшись замешательством Жнеца, Джек смог дотянуться до биотического поля, мягким и приятным желтым светом моментально начавшим залечивать его раны. Одумавшись, Габ кинулся на Моррисона в попытке вновь причинить ему желанную боль, но он получил полетевшие в свою сторону камни и ветки.

Джек смог его на несколько секунд отвлечь и перекатился по земле, снова завладев своей винтовкой и, не теряя появившегося времени, пустив ракетный залп в темное нечто с красными горящими от ненависти глазами.

— Лучше бы ты присоединился к нам, Жнец.

Он старался отдышаться, осматриваясь. Черный лес скрывал тени в гуще веток елей, но след смертоносной дымки пропал, оставив только лежащие на земле адские дробовики. Это был не последний визит Габа к Джеку. Старые товарищи всегда и везде найдут друг друга, даже если не стремятся к этому.


End file.
